Ending Traditions
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: They'd come to despise the word tradition. Scorpius/Rose.


**AN: I have to admit, I like this couple, even though I hated the epilogue of book 7. Always said my brain was strange... Anyway, read, enjoy and review at the end. Not my characters, but you know that.**

The Hogwarts Express is not an easy place to hide. After all, with hundreds of excited students milling around, waiting to get home so that the summer holidays can begin, it isn't exactly quiet. However, two intrepid sixth years had found a refuge where they were almost certain to be alone – the baggage compartment. So it wasn't the most comfortable of places; they'd have preferred the padded seats of the proper carriages. Sometimes, though, privacy was more important, and this was one of those times.

If they had been any other two people, the need for secrecy would have been almost non-existent. However, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley, the forbidden couple of Hogwarts, did not want to face the fallout that was certain to occur if they were discovered. As Rose put it, "I'd rather face twenty of Aunt Ginny's bat bogey hexes than dad's temper." Having experienced both, on occasion, she definitely knew which she preferred.

Her dad, Ron Weasley, had pointed Scorpius out on her very first day at Hogwarts, saying she had to beat him in everything. It had, at first, been a challenge she enjoyed, but something changed this year. Scorpius said she'd outgrown the childish competitiveness and seen him for who he really was. Perhaps she had. Regardless of how it happened, she was now hiding with him, trying to make the most of their time together, knowing they wouldn't see each other again until September.

Unlike most of the couples they knew, Rose and Scorpius spent most of their time talking. They'd been friends before they'd been a couple, which was probably the reason for that.

"We're only an hour from London, Rose."

"Better change out of our uniforms then. I don't see why we have to wear them until we're on the train."

"Tradition, I suppose."

They'd come to despise the word "tradition". It was tradition for the Weasleys and the Malfoys to feud; for Gryffindor and Slytherin to hate each other.

Since they were somewhat stuck until the train arrived at Kings Cross, they both had to change clothes in the same compartment. Despite strict instructions to turn his back, Scorpius couldn't help watching Rose. Until, that was, one of her shoes hit him in the stomach.

"Turn around, Scorpius Malfoy."

"Can't blame me for trying, Rose."

"I despair of you sometimes."

He laughed, and it was a much friendlier laugh than his father, Draco, had ever managed.

"And you love me the rest of the time, so don't deny it."

They might be almost in seventh year, but that didn't stop Rose sticking her tongue out in response.

"Don't tempt me, Rosie."

She raised one eyebrow, then pulled him close, brushing her lips against his.

"If we've only got an hour, then we'd better make sure we enjoy it."

"Why didn't you say so before?"

They were so involved in one another that they didn't even notice when the train came to a halt. When the doors opened, letting sunlight stream into the compartment, they leapt apart, startled.

"How did you end up in there?" A puzzled conductor hauled them out over a pile of trunks, much to the amusement of the gathered parents. Well, with the exception of Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy, of course, who turned to face each other angrily.

"Tell your son to keep his filthy hands off my daughter."

"I really cannot fathom why he would be interested in a half-blood, Weasley."

Rose and Scorpius looked at each other, knowing that if they didn't do something, the two wizards were going to fight.

"Stop being stupid, both of you."

"Keep out of this, Rose."

"No, I won't keep out of it. You two are acting like kids, and you need to grow up and get over this ridiculous feud of yours."

To everyone's surprise, Draco Malfoy started sniggering. "You can tell she's Granger's kid."

Rose grabbed Scorpius by the arm, dragging him away from the rest of their families.

"You should come visit this summer – I'll probably be at the Burrow for most of it – you can floo there."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"The cat's out of the bag now, so it really doesn't matter. And yes, it's a good idea because I want to see you."

Scorpius looked confused.

"It's a muggle phrase, so don't worry about it. Mum uses them all the time."

"Ok, then. I'll owl you so we can sort it all out."

"See you soon, Scorpius."

She watched as he left the platform, then turned to face a furious Ron Weasley.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, young lady."

**AN: Over to you now - time to leave some reviews...**


End file.
